RF amplifiers typically include bias circuitry configured to provide direct current (DC) bias voltages to the amplifier transistor(s). To ensure that a significant amount of RF power is not lost through the bias circuitry, it is important to de-couple or isolate the RF circuitry from the DC bias circuitry. Conventional high power amplifiers such as those utilized for telecommunication purposes, including for example Doherty power amplifiers, often have bias line implementations so as to achieve increased baseband equivalence resonance. Such implementations can, for example, involve the use of dual symmetrical bias lines (or feeds) that achieve only an increased baseband equivalent resonance by a factor of the square root of two. Such an increase can arise from the parallel combination of both bias line equivalent circuits (assuming both lines are symmetrical and have the same dimensions). This in turn will only reduce (by half) the equivalent inductance (e.g., in nano Henries (nH)) from the bias lines presented at the package reference plane.
For at least these reasons, therefore, it would be advantageous if one or more improved circuits, systems and methods for achieving enhanced baseband resonance, and/or one or more other advantages, could be developed.